Morgan Found Out
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Just as another case for Morgan and the BAU teams ends, Garcia starts taking herself away from everyone. So when the team get's back, Morgan decides to find out what is exactly wrong, but what he finds out is something neither him or anybody expexted. ONESHOT


_This one shot is going to be a lot more serious than the others, but will still be chock full with Morcia. This one shot goes to victims of domestic abuse and or people who know others who have been through domestic. Despite the mood of this, I'm hoping you guys still love it, anyways Enjoy!_

Morgan Found out

(Derek's POV)

Today I was hoping it would be like any other normal day at work after we come back from a long ass case, stacks of paperwork… literally. The case was a particularly strange one, the Unsub had been taken the bodies he had been killing and putting their bodies somehow in the walk in freezers of butcher shops in Boston. Turns out the Unsub owned a chain of butcher shops, and he had recently experiencing some difficult times, so he resorted to butchering people.

We only had discovered the exposed link when Garcia was working another all nighter when she found out that the Unsub owned all the same shops, ever since then she been what's the word... reclusive I guess. She's been avoiding us ever since we had told her that we were coming back, which was unusually odd, and I somehow feel like this was my fault.

See, before the case we were in her office and I got caught up in the moment and kissed her, which I don't regret. She kissed me back, but now I'm starting to think she has regretted that because she has withdrawn herself from everyone, especially me and I'm extremely worried. I would try to talk to her, but she would avoid me like the plague. Well, she can't avoid me much longer since we're coming back, and even if she still does, it won't work cause I will be on her like a flea on a dog.

Hours later, we pull into the parking of Quantico, everyone rushing to get out of the SUV's and into the building, but me I take my time as I up to the BAU. Running through my head my with her, and not giving a damn if there's a slightest chance for a flaw, I'm going to get her to talk to me.

As I'm riding in the elevator up to the sixth floor, I go from panicked to worried and then I somehow end up pissed but by the time the doors open, I am calm and determined to not get on her case the minutes I see her, unless I have to. As I walk out of the elevators everyone has already headed in their separate ways, and as I begin to head towards the bullpen I notice Garcia walking down the hallway with her head down. With a smile now on my face, I try to get her attention.

"Hey there Crazy, I've missed..." I don't continue because she doesn't look up at me, much less even acknowledge that she had even heard me. As she's walks past, my eyes catch something on her elbow. A bruise, but's in the shape of a hand print. As I try to grab her arm to get a closer look at it, she picks up her pace, and practically runs down the hallway away from me, and eventually getting out of my sight.

As I look in the direction she had walked off in, something runs through. Someone can't say who though has abused her, but of course I can't be sure of that either because with my luck, I'd call her on it and it ends up that there's a reason for it and then she ends up pissed with me.

Pushing that thought to the back of my head for the time being, I slowly make my way into the bullpen and towards my work area. I put my bag down on the floor as I collapse into the chair. With my hand running over the back of my neck, I try to think about getting a jump-start of the paper work on my desk, but my mind keeps jumping to the handshaped bruise on her elbow as it races with possibilities on how it ended up there. No matter how many times I try to steer away from it, my mind always ends up there.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath as I get up from my chair and start walking towards Hotch's office doing this on my gut feeling. As I approach the door Of his office, I look in and see him just sitting at his desk and looking over some papers. Quietly, I bring my hand up to the door and hit my knuckles on the door. Hotch looks up from the papers and looks at me.

"Morgan, is there something you need?" He asks as he ushers me in. I stride over to a chair in front of his desk and perch myself in the seat.

"There's something I want to let you know."

"What is it?" He asks concern now taking over his facial features. I take a minute to take a breath before starting.

"As Garcia was walking by me, I noticed a bruise on her elbow. It was in the shape of a hand print sir." As I look across me to look at him, he looks puzzled, yet shocked at the same time.

"So you think that Garcia has been getting abused?" Hotch asks.

"Now that I think about more, she has been showing the signs of someone who's been or is getting abused. She's been avoiding everyone, she's not talking to anyone or looking at us. Hotch, I'm worried about her. The bruise on her elbow looked fairly recent." He looks at me with no longer a shocked face, but a face striken with worry.

"Now that you explain more, I can see why your worried. Morgan, I need you to do something."

"Anything"

"Even though she's ignoring all of us, she trusts you more so I want you to talk to her, see if you can get her to admit anything.." I stand up from the chair and begin walking away but Hotch gets my attention.

"And Morgan?" He asks, causing me to turn around and look at him.

"Whatever you do, if she tells you who has been doing this do not go hunt his ass down and kill him. Come get me first, I promise you will get to talk to the son of a bitch yourself." I smile then walk away from his office.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises!" I call back towards his office. As I start making my way towards Garcia's office, I start mentally preparing my for what could happen, and in no time at all I arrived at the closed office door Of Penelope Garcia. I knock on the door, but I hear no answer. So I try the doorknob, and it's unlocked. I open the door silently as it reveals her just sitting at her desk with her computers off and all the lights on. I finally make my presence known by speaking.

"How's my baby girl doing?" I ask her. She jumps in her chair as she turns towards me in the chair.

"What the hell are you doing here Morgan?" She asks with an angry tone in her voice. Well, at least she spoke to me, that's a good thing.

"I just wanted to see how it was going." I sit down in a chair that's right next to her. I reach out to make contact with her upper arm, and when I do she flinched away from my touch in pain.

"Woah, you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine." I look at her as she finally looks me in the eye.

"Really? That's interesting because your eyes are telling me a different story. Roll up your sleeve, let me take a look at your arm." She looks away from me when I say that, and she doesn't answer me. "Garcia I'm not going to hurt you. Please just roll up your sleeve." Reluctantly, she sighs as she takes her hand up to her sleeve, and as she is rolling it up, her face scrunched up in pain. When she finally has rolled up her sleeve, I get a good look at the damage, and holy fucking shit, there's alot.

From the elbow up, there are bruises scattered all up along her arm, some of them larger than other. The biggest one though is where I had touched her on her upper arms. That bruise is deep bluish, and roughly the size of a baseball.

I gently touch one of the bruises with the pad of my thumb and that touch still causes her to jump from my touch. What makes me pissed is that most of these bruises are recent, the one on her should can't be older than a day or so.

"Penelope, how'd these bruises get here?" I ask her. Of course, she doesn't answer me. All I do this get up from the chair and kiss the top of her head.

"I'll be right back, don't go anyway." I close her office door and quickly make my way to Hotch's office, but I don't even get halfway there when I see him in the hallway. He pulls me off to the side.

"So Morgan, what did you get?" He asks.

"Hotch, there's more than just one on her elbow. It goes all the way up her arm, one about the size of a baseball is on her upper arm, not even two day's old." I say with my teeth clenched together. He nods as he starts walking in the direction of Her. When we get right outside her office, he tells me to wait outside her office while he goes in and tries to talk to her. Reluctantly, i start pacing the area outside her office as he goes in. It seems like hours have passed but in reality it's only been about 10 minutes when Hotch comes back out into the hall without his jacket.

"Your going to want to see this." He whispers quietly. When I go back into her office, She's turned away from us so she's facing the screens of her computers with his jacket wrapped over her shoulders. When she hears the door close, she tightens the jacket around herself.

"Can you please remove the Jacket for us Penelope?" Hotch asks. Wordlessly, she removes the jacket. She has taken off her shirt and is now only wearing a thin tang top underneath. When she removes the jacket, all I see is black and blue bruises all over her back and Particularly near her shoulders is where they are manly.

"What the hell happened?" I ask Garcia, amazed at the amount of bruising on her back alone. Hotch gives me a look before walking out of the room. She still doesn't turn to face me but she puts the Jacket back on.

"Sweetheart, what's been going on? How'd these bruises end up here? Don't even think about lying to me on this either." I ask with an edge in my voice. After I said that, she finally turns the chair around so she's facing me but she still refuses to look at me. I tilt her chin up with my index finger so she's forced to look at me.

"Garcia please tell me, I can't help you if I don't know what to help you with." I let her chin go, but she still looks at me. As she backs away slightly so she can have some space, she looks in my direction, but doesn't look directly at me. She takes a deep breath, then she lets the same breath out, but this time it's shaky. Sensing she's upset, I step towards her slightly but there's still enough space to the point where she's comfortable.

"It all started a couple weeks back, maybe a month. There was this guy, who kept persistently asking me out, and I kept telling him no. He did this for a week or so until he upgraded. One night while you guys were out on the case, I had decided to go home at like midnight. As I was heading towards my car, he was there, he then had dragged me to some sort of enclosed van, he threw me in the back and that's when he..." She stopped as a single tear went down her cheek.

"That's when he had hit me the first time. The first wasn't as bad as the second time. I think the second time I did something to piss him off, because I had gotten twice as bad. He would put on steel toed boots, and he would repeatedly kick me in the back. I've been scared to go to my car ever since then." A few tears begin to follow the first one as it makes their way down her cheeks. Garcia takes the back of her right hand and wipes them away.

"Garcia I know this is a longshot but do you know the guy whose been doing this?" I carefully ask her.

"I don't know him personally, but I know of him. His name is Chris Meyer, he works as a security guard here at the BAU." After she said that, all I saw was red as I noticed my fist slowly starting to clench so hard, my knuckles are turning white.

I aburptly stand up from my chair, Garcia does the same as well.

"Morgan, what the hell are you doing?" She asked. I looked at her, and step so close to her, there wasn't even an each of space between us.

"I'm going teach him not to mess with my girl." Very quickly, I lean down and kiss her, then pull away. "Stay here until I get back." I then walk out of her office, slamming the door behind me. As I turn to the right suddenly, I bump into Hotch.

"Morgan, what did you get?"

"I got the son of a bitch's name. Chris Meyers, security guard here at the BAU."

"I know who you are talking about, in fact I happen to know where he is. He is leisurely walking about the parking area." Once I get where he is, I take off like a bullet towards the stairs. I practically fly down the flights of stairs to get to the parking area. Once I get there, i slow down from a full out run to a stroll. As I walk around the small parking area, I'm looking for Chris Meyers. After I walked around for about 5 minutes, I see Chris Meyers.

Chris is a little under 6 feet tall, with a decent sized build and almost black hair combed back. I didn't know it was him so I was about to walk up to him and casually ask him then strike but his radio went off, so I started walking the opposite direction.

"Meyers, ya there?" I hear a voice go through the radio.

"Yeah it's Chris, I'm on patrol now. I'll talk to you later man." Chris put the radio back on his belt, and I turn around just as he is turning it off. It's my chance. Taking off at a fast speed, I run of towards the man. Just as I reach the man, I launch my body weight into the man, sending him to ground along with me.

The impact sets him off guard, but he quickly re focuses his attention on me.

"What the hell was that for?" He asks, literally spitting in my face. After wiping his spit off my face, I speak back.

"You know, I should be asking that you." I get up off of him, dragging him up with me by his collar. He shakes me off a couple of seconds late, and starts glaring at me.

"What the fuck was that for, Agent Morgan?" Meyers ask as he brushes the dirt off his white uniform shirt.

"Why don't ya just zip that mouth of your's and listen for a moment will you? I came down here because well... I'll make this simple for you. If I see you on the same floor as her I hunt your ass down and put you six feet deep, in fact I would just quit and save the aggravation for yourself." I shout in his face. Even though I'm only a few inches taller than him, I still intimidate the living hell out of him.

"Ohh you're talking about the blonde I've been getting acquainted with? And yeah I've been a little rough with her, I realised that see more... roughness in her life."

"You son of a bitch." I mutter under my breath as I once again grab him by the Collar, but this time I throw him up against the wall.

"Here's a question though Morgan, where the hell we're you when this was happening?"

"I was on a case you dumbass."

"I mean before that! I get you were on a case, but where were you two or three weeks ago?" I look at him, realising that I was here except for one day. I let go of his collar and step away from him.

"Your right Meyers, I was here and I didn't do a damn thing, one because I didn't know. You scared Garcia to the point of where you turned her into a shell of the woman she once was, but I'll have you know that I'm aware now, and if I ever catch wind that your up to something, I'll send you to hell with a first class ticket...from me." With that, I walk away from Chris Meyers and the parking area. Just as I enter the building again, I see Garcia sitting on the stairs with a smile on her face. I sit next to her but not close enough to where I could touch her bruises.

"First class ticket to hell, really? What the hell was that Derek?" She asks, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Hey! It's the best I could come up with on the spot. Can't blame me!" I add. I sit a tad closer to her.

"See, there's the Garcia laughter I missed." With a now serious tone intended for my voice, I turn my head to the right and look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me, or anyone for that matter? Heck, I would have been a little relieved even if you told the maintenance guy just somebody for that matter." She looks at me through the corner of her eye.

"I don't know, I thought that nobody would believe me, I mean it's not everyday something like this happens."

"Baby girl what you don't understand is that Anybody would believe you if you said anything, especially me. If you would have just called and told me, I would've understand what was going on." I look at her and this time she fully turns her head to look at me. A small smile appears on her face. Kissing her temple, I stand up and drag her up with me.

"Come on crazy, we've got somewhere to be."

_And I hope you guys liked that. Towards the end, I thought this would need a twinge of humor in it, so that's how that ending ended up there. To be honest, I really enjoyed writing this one shot more than the others :)_

_On the side note, The next one shot will be in Garcia's POV and will be called Crossing The Line and the one shot will be about Morgan Crossing the line haven't decides yet what it will be though :)_


End file.
